1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a high voltage power controlling apparatus of an image forming apparatus which reduces a number of voltage transformers that supply direct current (DC) power in a high voltage power supply which is applied to a laser printer or a laser multi-function peripheral device, so as to reduce both a size of the image forming apparatus and material costs, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a conventional high voltage power controlling apparatus supplied to each cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) developer. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional high voltage power controlling apparatus includes first through fourth alternating current (AC) power controllers 100, 110, 120, and 130, first through fourth voltage transformers 102, 112, 122, and 132, first through fourth direct current (DC) power controllers 104, 114, 124, and 134, fifth through eighth voltage transformers 106, 116, 126, and 136, and first through fourth rectifiers 108, 118, 128, and 138, in order to provide an overlap high voltage of AC and DC to each cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) developer in an image forming apparatus using a single path method.
In order to output the AC high voltage, the first through fourth AC power controllers 100, 110, 120, and 130 generate waveforms. Then, the first through fourth voltage transformers 102, 112, 122, and 132 respectively amplify the waveforms of the first through fourth AC power controllers 100, 110, 120, and 130 to output AC power. Then, the first through fourth DC power controllers 104, 114, 124, and 134 output waveforms, and the fifth through eighth voltage transformers 106, 116, 126, and 136 and the first through fourth rectifiers 108, 118, 128, and 138 output the waveforms as DC power. Thus, the DC power overlaps with the AC power and then is output.
However, in the image forming apparatus using the single path method, Y, C, M, and K developers are distinguished from one another. Also, a number of DC power controllers and the number of AC power controllers must be each equal to a number of Y, C, M, and K developers in order to supply a high voltage developer voltage to each of the Y, C, M, and K developers. In addition, a number of voltage transformers and a number of rectifiers must be each greater than or equal to a number of Y, C, M, and K developers. As a result, the image forming apparatus becomes bulky and the material costs for the components constituting the image forming apparatus are high.